A Life of Harry PotterThe Darker Side
by blood-elf101
Summary: Why did all the thing's that happened to Harry happen and why? Who is behind all this? Was it set up and planned or complete councidents? Read and find out!


AN- So I've read tons of fantastic work and finally try my hand at writing one of my own. I got to give credit to Happy Camper27 and Hyliian for their encouragement and advice I wouldn't be writing this. Please leave a review and if I messed anything up or something doesn't sound right let me know! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know and hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the awesome J.K Rowling! This is purely for mine and others enjoyment.

So you want to hear my story eh? Are you sure, it's about betrayal, anger, sadness, death and all round sadness. Alright then, sit down and get comfy this is going to be a long one.

"Page Break"

Once upon a time, there once lived a family, a lovely beautiful redheaded woman who also had a fiery temper named Lily Evans, a goofy prankster of a man named James Potter. They looked like normal people but they had a very close guarded secret they shared with friends who also guarded this secret, for they were Magical! They went to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts, were they ended up meeting each other and eventually falling in love. They lived a fairly normal life and ended up having a baby boy who they named Harry James Potter. They became friends with 3 others, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They also became great friends of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts one Albus Dumbledore. Now it all seems normal and harmless right? Wrong. You see they were in a war, a terrible ugly war with a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle who didn't like that name and changed it to Lord Voldemort and became the worst Dark Lord in History. It all started when Dumbledore had an interview with one Sybil Trelawney at the Leaky Cauldron, now why didn't he have it at Hogwarts instead? Well, it may seem like a harmless thing but you see one of Voldemort's spies was hanging around there and listened in to the interview. Now that would have been completely harmless but dear Trelawney uttered a prophecy which they spy overheard. Now he only heard the beginning of it and high tailed it to his lord. Now Dumbledore could have easily erected a silencing charm to stop eavesdropping but didn't. So with that happening and the spy hearing part of the prophecy and then Voldemort all hell broke loose and my story begins. You see the prophecy was about this child being born from a family who thrice defied him being able to challenge and beat him. Voldemort couldn't have that. So the most obvious family was the potters, now instead of moving to a heavily warded potter manor or other house they let Dumbledore talk them into moving to a simple house in godrics hollow. Now that would have been fine and dandy but the only ward they had was the Fidelius charm, which ties the address to one person to know it and hide the information, only they chose wrong. They were going to choose Sirius Black who was James' brother in all but blood but that would have been too obvious. SO they had Peter Pettigrew, who would suspect shy, innocent peter? Well, peter was a traitor, was working for Lord Voldemort. One night, he told Voldemort the address and led him to the house. Voldemort busted the door down and ended up having a dual with James which didn't end well. James got an Avada Kedavra to the face and Voldemort stepped over the body like it wasn't there and continued up the stairs.

"Page Break"

He made his steps slow, on purpose to instill more fear, and finally made it to were Lily was hiding, the nursery. Opened the door to expect her hiding or baby harry hidden but no she stood there in the middle of the room with harry in the crib. Lily started pleading for him to leave harry and take her life. Voldemort even gave her an out, said he will spare her if she just moved out of the way and let him kill harry but let's be honest, what mother in their right mind would agree to save themselves instead of their child? None. So lily kept pleading and finally Voldemort got tired of it and simply killed her with an avada kedavra. Now it would all be over and I wouldn't even be here if what happened next didn't happen. He stood there and started bragging about his plans and how once he killed me no one could stand in his way. Now that would be true if the avada kedavra curse he sent me didn't rebound from my skull, leaving a nice lightning shaped scar, and hit him reducing him to ash. Now all this would be over if his wraith didn't come soaring over and out of the window to who knows where. So I'm sitting here in my crib crying from the pain with the house being completely destroyed and inhabitable for whom to show up? Our lovely Rubeus Hagrid and dear old Sirius Black!

AN- that's all I have right now I don't know if I'll continue it or not. So for now this will be a one-shot so please let me know what you think and what I can improve on!


End file.
